When all hope is lost, Breathe
by Kath'in Peredhil
Summary: 11 year old Estel and his older twin brothers go for the first hunting trip to the northern borders of Imladris. Sorry I’m a shocking writer of summaries
1. Sometimes all we can do is wait

Disclaimer: All characters and places depicted are the sole property of the JRR Tolkien Estate, my only claim to fame is this small piece of fiction. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: This my first story, so any replies would be great, good or bad, i'm open to advice, Cheers

"**Sometimes all we can do is wait"**

As the sun rose over the valley of Imladris, all life within it rose to smile and delve in its warmth.

The peace and happiness of the valley, however, did not reach the heart of its Lord and protector. Lord Elrond had lived many millennia on Arda, seen and fought many wars and battles, and yet nothing caused him more fear and worry then when his children were involved.

Today was the third day of Estel's first real hunting trip near the northern borders of the elf-haven. The eleven year old Dúnedain had begged his foster father for weeks to take this trip with his older brother's, Elladan and Elrohir. The twins did not protest Estel's requests, preferring to sit back and allow their poor, innocent father to be tormented constantly by the young man. Apparently he had raised two sons who enjoy watching their father slowly and painfully losing his mind.

At this thought, however, Elrond could only smile and lightly shake his head. Estel could be as stubborn as the come and like a dog reaching for a bone just out of his reach, would stop at no end to reach his goal.

Whilst Elrond trusted his twin sons implicitly, he knew full well that when that trio were left to their own devices, trouble and chaos were soon to follow. His blood sons on their own were bad enough, but add a bored and naturally mischievous eleven year old edain into the mix, and they could give Morgoth a run for his money in sheer destructive power.

Sighing, the elf-lord resigned himself to having to wait for the trio's return, and then assess the damage. _'Oh well, at least the healing house were fully stock and empty'_ thought Elrond, chuckling. He turned back to his desk and the mass of paperwork that had chosen to reside there.

"Where's Erestor when you need him, he loves paperwork!" muttered Elrond, "He knows I despise this work"

As he sat down and began shuffling through and signing off on the mounds of orders, supply requests and general responses from the various people of Imladris, Elrond began to mutter darkly about certain blond haired elves and paperwork the reproduced when no-one was looking


	2. Sometimes the brightest moments end in d

"**Sometimes the brightest moments end in darkness"**

Silently three cloaked figures winded their way through the forest. One drew their sword with the slightest singing as they came to a halt at a grouping of rocks, the sword was almost as tall as it's wielder, but most would so it as a very short, short sword.

His companions bore two identical bows and quivers. With these they drew and notched identical arrows, making no sound except for the slight groaning of their bows as the wood was stretched.

"_Dartho tovon cár ú no tirio,"_ muttered one of the archers,_ "Ir min naro le na noro, noro, cár ú cost mín."_

"_Im heni gwador"_ replied the swordsman.

Below the hooded trio, stood two beautiful bucks, unaware of their danger and imminent end, they continue to graze in peace.

Without any perceivable command, the twin bows sang in perfect unison. Both bucks fell instantly, but one, not instantly killed, still tried to regain its feet. The swordsman jumped down from his perch and ended the poor beast suffering only moments after the arrow had struck its chest.

"Ro, El! Did you see? Did you see it? I felled it, I did!" yelled the young man, forsaking the quiet of the forest with his joy.

"Yes Estel, we saw, you're a real hunter now _gwador nin_" Smiled Elrohir, removing his hood, allowing his long, raven hair to flow free again, and moving to his younger brothers side.

Elladan removed his hood as well, but checked on their catch before moving to his twin's side. "Good job Estel, Ada will be very pleased", commented Elladan.

"I think that is enough of a hunting trip for us, we should return home, I'm sure Ada is already pulling hairs out in worry", laughed Elrohir, the others joining in on the joke on their father

"It's almost midday, we can make it half-way home before nightfall, Ada can wait another night for us I think," stated Elladan as he eyed the clear blue skies above, "Estel can you down to the river and grab the horses for us?"

"Of course _gwador_" replied Estel, as he ran off to get their horses

As the twins finished preparing their catch for traveling, they noticed that neither Estel, nor the horses had returned, "He should be back by now _gwador_, I'm beginning to worry" Elrohir broke the silence between the brothers, Elladan nodded his agreement not trusting his voice, "I think we should go find him"

The twins set off after their younger brother and began to follow the well hidden trail left by the boy until the came to a ledge where the tracks changed. Elladan bent down and took in every detail the earth had to tell him, when he looked up his face was grim, worry filled his ageless eyes, "Estel is being tracked _gwador_", he paused for a moment and drew a deep breath, "By orcs"

At the mention of the foul creatures and his brother in the same sentence, Elrohir stiffened and faced his brother, fear and worry clouding his eyes, "We must fly _gwador_, I cannot bear the thought that one so young is brought to fight or" Elrohir's voice faltered at this point, breathing another, rattled breath, "or, worse"

Nothing more had to be said between the twins, they lost their mother to orcs, and they were not going to lose their brother too. With that, they set off after the new tracks, moving silently as the wind, leaving almost no trace of their presence on the earth

Translations: (sorry if my grammar is wrong, any corrections are welcome)

_Dartho tovon cár ú no tirio:_

Stay Low, do not be seen (looked at)

_Ir min naro le na noro, noro, cár ú cost mín:_

When we tell you to run, run, do not quarrel with us

_Im heni gwador:_

I understand brother


End file.
